Loves A Rollacoaster Ride
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: what could of happened once the Truth spell that Prue put on Andy was over...will they? won't they?... with a few unexpected visitors. Hope you like it , its my first fanfic so let me know what you think!
1. The Truth Keeps Ticking Away

**The Truth Keeps Ticking Away  
Chapter 1 **

**Author's Note: ok I know this must be confusing but its set during the episode the truths out there and it hurts in season 1; however there is a slight change in storyline as you can see also Piper is no longer a chief but already owns the club P3. **

Looking into his deep blue eyes, she just wished he knew how she felt.  
"Can you accept it or not?" She demanded trying to shake her feelings aside.  
"I…."  
To be truthful he didn't know whether he could accept it or not. Suddenly the clock struck eight, the time the spell ends.  
"What were we just talking about?" Andy questioned staring at her in complete confusion.  
"Er… nothing important..." She replied, showing a little smile. "I'd better go, my sisters will be wondering where I am" She said, as Andy still looked on confused with what she was doing there in the first place.  
"Oh ok ...bye Prue..." Andy smiled as he turned to his front door.  
"Bye..." Prue barely managed to whisper with a slight wave of her hand as her feelings started to control her once again.

As Prue pushed open the door and entered the manor she was suddenly surrounded with her two younger sisters before even reaching the hallway.

"Well?" Phoebe questioned with excitement in her voice.  
"Well nothing he…" Prue started to answer but got interrupted by her other sister.  
"What do you mean nothing? What did he say? Was he shocked?" Piper also questioned just as excited as Phoebe. Normally she's the calm sister who does not build her hopes up and takes things very seriously but when it comes down to her eldest sister Prue being happy it mattered, as it rarely happened.  
"Nothing happened he didn't answer in time so I've decided not to tell him, it's for the best it's not like were dating anymore" Prue replied trying to hide her emotions.  
" yeah but that's what was keeping you two from dating because you have a big secret that u cant tell him and he couldn't live with that" Piper stated more serious.  
"Well then I guess it's just not meant to be" Prue said with a sad tone in her voice as she headed towards the stairs.

Piper and Phoebe could do nothing apart from watching their sister's heart break right in front of them.

Andy kicked off his shoes in his bedroom, as he got ready for bed. As he bent down to get his shoe which he accidentally kicked under his bed he pulled out a box with the name "Prue" on it. He sat on the bed and opened the box which was full of pictures of Prue when she was in high school and some pictures of the two of them together before he left for Portland. Looking through pictures of what he had lost made him sad as he ran his finger over a picture of them on their prom night. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed on the photo in front of him. Quickly he shut the box, wiped his face and put the box back under his bed where all the forgotten stuff was kept. All that was kept there was kept in the past.


	2. The Past Always Catches Up With You

**The Past Always Catches Up With You  
Chapter 2**

as he walked down the steps at the entrance of P3 Andy couldn't help but notice that he went there for a reason, one reason. Prue. He scanned the club and found her standing behind the bar, stacking up glasses and smiling at a guy which you could tell she seemed to know very well. He walked up to the other side of the bar and perched himself on a stool still looking at her and the guy, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"One beer please" He told the other woman also serving behind the bar.  
"Andy? What a surprise. What are you doing here? ..." She said in shock. As Andy looked up to see who the woman was who apparently knew him.  
"Piper …hi ...Erm...Nothing just having a drink after a hard days work" He responded with a smile.  
As Piper went off to get his beer she quickly whispered to Prue to let her know Andy was there. She walked back over and gave him his beer.  
"Thanks its great seeing you again" Andy spoke.  
"You too" Piper said as she walked off to a table thinking that she wished she could just blurt out the secret herself to stop Prue being unhappy.

Andy then looked over once again at Prue who this time was looking back gave a quick smile at him before turning back to the guy who was still talking. Andy drank his beer not noticing that Prue was walking over to him.  
"Hey..." She said as he put down his bottle of beer and looked at her.  
"Hi ..." He responded in a less than happy tone. Prue who noticed this frowned.  
"U okay?" She asked with concern in her voice.  
"Fine ...Never better!" He said quite hasty before getting up, grabbing his jacket and heading for the stairs.  
"Wha..." she said to herself very confused while walking round outside of the bar to go after him but stops and hesitates. Piper who was watching what was going on ran up to her.  
"Go!" She said firmly practically pushing Prue to the stairs. Who then did as her sister said and walked out the door to find Andy.

Andy was walking fast down the street annoyed at what happened in P3.  
"Andy wait!" She shouted running to catch up with him. As he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What Prue! What do you want! He said practically shouting as Prue looked at him sadly very confused at why he was shouting at her.  
"Why are u being like this? What have I done? She questioned back.  
"Who was that guy in P3! He asked angrily. Prue looked at him thinking as it started to make sense.  
"The guy I was talking to?" she asked as he nodded.  
"That was Phoebe's boyfriend! He was just being friendly, you know get along with the family kind of guy and hold on...Did u think we were ..." she stated as Andy nodded once again.  
"One no way the guys nice but no and secondly even if I was why should it bother you were over." She said more quietly feeling sad of what she just said.

**To Be Continued….**


	3. A Pet Talk That Does Some Good

**A Pet Talk That Does Some Good  
Chapter 3**

"Fine!" Andy shouted as he walks past her.  
"Just don't expect me to always be here because I'm not" he said softer. Prue just stared at him frowning as he walked away. As she also started to walk in the opposite direction into the club, a man in the distance who appeared to be watching walked into the club after Prue.

"Prue..." He said waiting for a reply. As she turned round shock appeared on her face.  
"Victor" She replied bluntly which made him smile at her stubbornness.  
"We need to talk" he stated as he gestured for them to go over to a table. Prue rolled her eyes at this and walked to the table.  
"What?" She asked.  
"What's going on with you and Andy?" He blurted out as plainly as possible.  
"Excuse me? …err … how you know I mean… it's not any of your business!" She said very confused. Victor looked at her with concern.  
"I saw you two talking … or arguing and I know you, you're my daughter so of course it is my business and I know you're hiding something" He stated.  
"No! you gave up that right the moment you walked out on us , don't think that you can just walk back into our lives and assume you know what's going on because you don't" Prue said angrily.  
"Then let me start being here for you, help you and stop shutting everyone out...including Andy" he said looking right at her as she looked away to hide the fact she had a tear in her eye.  
" I don't know what to do I want to tell him that I'm a witch but I cant I mean this secret is why we broke up yet again but this time if I tell him he might not want to accept it and could leave" she said looking at Victor finally letting the truth come out.  
"You don't know unless you try and so your not together, if doesn't mean you stop loving the person, or they stop loving you because I could tell from just that one look back there he still loves you" He said taking hold of her hand.  
"You think? … I mean I've always loved him since high school ever since that day he left and with everyone leaving, you, mom, Andy I just don't know whether I could take it losing him again" she explained wiping her face from any oncoming tears.

"I tell you something he won't leave again if you tell him how you feel and I'm not going anywhere, not this time" He said tightening his grip on her hand and smiling.  
"I guess I should go and ...Face my fear huh?" She said smiling back and getting up.  
"Yea, I know you two you've been through a lot together don't give up now" he said also getting up. Prue smiles again.  
"Thanks … dad" she said hugging him.  
"No problem ill always be here for you and your sisters and nothing is going to change that this time, witches or not" he said smiling as they stopped hugging. He then watched her head out the club for the second time and then walked to the bar to find the rest of his daughters.  
Walking out of P3 Prue couldn't help but smile, her dad was back and this time for good, as for Andy she was going to get him back one way or another.


	4. The Truth Always Comes Out

**The Truth Always Has a Habit of Coming Out  
Chapter 4**

Authors Note: Also encase you are wondering I've also changed it so phoebe is working at the bay mirror already.

As Prue rushed to get the right key into the front door; it was swiftly opened by none other than a very puzzled Phoebe staring at Prue.  
"Err… Prue why didn't you just knock? You knew I was in" Phoebe said still frowning and trying to figure out why her older sister was in a rush.  
"Yes ...I forgot ...Erm...Piper needs you at the club, she's under staffed" Prue lied.  
"What! But it's my night off from the column" Phoebe complained looking at Prue.  
"Why didn't she ask you?" Phoebe questioned. Which made Prue smiles nervously; trying to think of a reason she could give.  
"Well I've got to finish off a photo shoot for tomorrow" She said quickly.  
"Fine" Phoebe sighed walking towards the front door grabbing her jacket and exiting out the front door.  
Prue sighed in relief before grabbing the phone and calling Piper of her plan for phoebe to help her. Once she was done she quickly dialled Andy's number while removing a video and a bottle of wine out of a bag which she brought on the way home.  
" Hello?" Andy replied which made Prue feel funny at the sound of his voice.  
" Andy…its me…can we talk please, I got a free house?" Prue said cringing hoping he'd say yes.  
" Prue …er… don't think that's a good idea I mean after all we said we should just leave it ...and how do I know we wouldn't get interrupted or you have to disappear like all the other-.." He stated but was quickly cut off by Prue.  
"We wont I swear Andy please its really important …I don't want us to argue" She said more seriously.  
"Ok…ill be over in ten" Andy said sighing. Giving in.  
"Ok … Thanks" Prue said before hanging up , she then quickly darted around the place to make sure no one was in and would definitely not get disturbed, which meant unplugging the phone.

As Andy pulled up outside the Manor he sat still hesitating on whether he was doing the right thing. He then realized if he was ever going to get the truth out of her it was going to be now no matter what. He got out and walked up to the front door knocking. Prue got up from the couch where she was patiently waiting and answered the door.  
"Hi ..." She said smiling.  
"Hi" He replied also smiling which he could not help as she was smiling. That was always the part he liked of Prue, her smile. For Prue on the other hand it was definitely his eyes.  
Prue then stepped aside to let him in, as he walked in he looked over to see the bottle of wine and video named " Body Heat" which they both decided to get on a previous date but again Prue had an unexplained family emergency. He couldn't help but smile as she was trying so hard, he then sat on the couch followed by Prue who did the exact same thing.  
"So ...what is this about? I mean your secret?" He questioned straight away, he was not going to give her any time to get out of it.  
Prue looked at him and sighed.  
"First of I want to say sorry for what I said outside P3 I didn't mean it you know that I don't want us to be over …its just you jumped to conclusions and had a go at me for supposedly seeing someone when were not together anyway"  
"That's because I hoped we would get back together that's why I lost it …I'm sorry I just …I want the Prue Halliwell back that I …love" he replied practically choking on his words which he meant so much.  
"Well I don't think she's coming back because…Andy….I'm a witch…" She said trying to find the best words possible but settled for going straight to the truth. Andy just stared at her speechless.


	5. Will They? Won't They?

**Will They? Won't They?  
Chapter 5**

"is this some kind of a joke?" Andy questioned starting to laugh.  
"No ...im deadly serious and I know this is a lot to take in ok im a real witch and I have powers …its just I didn't tell you because I didn't know how u would react , because last time when I did the truth spell on you, you said you couldn't take it" Prue replied firmly.  
"What …wait…hold on a second you put a spell on me!" Andy yelled getting up of his seat.  
"Yes! It wasn't intentional I wasn't going to hurt you or anything I just needed to know how u felt before telling you for real because I-…" Prue started.  
"When did you do the spell?" Andy said interrupting, trying to figure out when she cast the spell.  
"When I saw you yesterday, when you questioned me on why I was at your apartment" Prue answered.  
"I can't believe …I mean ok so you're a witch that's a hell of a lot to take in but to put a spell on me...no I …"Andy spoke backing up to the door.  
"Andy please don't leave I asked you over to tell you the truth please!" Prue begged walking over to him at the door.  
"No! do you think you can just tell me all this and then what everything will be ok …why did u do it Prue why put a spell on me you could of just told me , you just made it worse" Andy stated as he opened the door and stepped onto the porch. Prue just looked down unable to answer his question not because she couldn't but because she wouldn't let him know. Andy just looked at her knowing she was not going to answer him, he turned around and walked down the steps. By the point Prue was horrified at the thought of losing him again.  
"I Love You!" She shouted out which made Andy immediately stop. He turned round to face her.  
"You happy now? I love you! I always have and that is why I done the spell to see how you react because I couldn't bare it to lose you again and you know what? When I told you after the spell you didn't answer but I could see you wouldn't be able to handle it. The tonight I thought well im going to tell him because if he loves me like he says he does then it wouldn't matter whether I was a witch or not because I am still the same person you met in high school still the same Prue that you know" She told him practically breaking down in tears. Andy who was also teary stepped back up onto the porch and wrapped his arms around her.

"Im sorry…" Andy spoke quietly.  
"You weren't to know I couldn't tell you because I was scared you would leave whether you knew I love you or not like you are now" Prue said looking up at him. Andy sighed; he hated seeing her like this although he knew it would happen eventually as Prue always hides her emotions. He stroked her face wiping an oncoming tear away.  
"I'm not leaving …true am I can't I love you no matter what" he said starting to smile. This made Prue smile back as he hugged her again.  
"Yay!" Phoebe shouted out accidental then covering her mouth. Piper elbowed her in arm.  
"Nice one mouth!" She hissed, standing up pulling Phoebe with her from behind the wall covering the manor.  
Prue and Andy just looked at them shocked as Andy still had a hold of Prue.  
"What! … actually I don't want to know" Prue started to question staring at her younger sisters. Phoebe instead of answering just giggled at the sight of Prue and Andy hugging and being together. Piper who was trying her best not to laugh just looked at them and started to answer.  
"Were really sorry we just wanted to know what happened with you guys and…"  
"and we loved the whole I love you outburst Prue!" Phoebe said giggling again. Piper held her hand up to tell Phoebe to be quiet while Prue stood still quite embarrassed on the subject. Andy, who noticed this decided to quickly change the subject .  
"Shall we all go inside?" He asked as Prue pulled away from his hug and headed for the door. Piper and Phoebe then followed after Andy.


	6. And They Lived Happily Ever After?

**And they lived…happily ever after?  
Chapter 6**

As Andy and Prue both sat on the couch, Phoebe raced over to armchair opposite them and sat down staring and smiling at the couple, leaving Piper to close the door.  
"Are they witches too?" Andy questioned looking between Piper and Phoebe suspiciously as Piper walked in and sat on the other chair.  
"Yea" Prue answered with a smile.  
"You told him!" Phoebe shouted out excitedly.  
"You mean we don't have to tell him that we have a family emergency anymore or lie?" Piper also questioned intrigued.  
"Nope" Prue answered shaking her head smiling. Piper and Phoebe also smiled as they no longer had to lie.  
"Are you going out again?" Prue asked hopefully. Piper looked at her and then at Andy then noticed the wine and video on the table.  
"Oooh! Yes we are!" she replied, grabbing phoebe by the arm and dragging her to the door and out, as phoebe tried to argue with the decision.  
"So…" Prue said as she looked at Andy who had started to stroke her hair.  
"You want to go upstairs?" Andy asked very abruptly.  
"Sure" Prue answered quickly, getting up and heading for the stairs pulling a smiling Andy by the hand.

The door opened to find a very merry Piper and Phoebe who had some what of a private lock in at the club once Piper had closed to give Prue and Andy some time alone. As they went to go to the living room, Piper accidentally knocked into Phoebe sending them both into giggles which they both were unable to control. Coming down the stairs to investigate was Prue with Andy's shirt on followed by a shirtless Andy. As they reached the living room they noticed straight off by the giggling who it was.  
"Prue!" Piper shouted pleased to see her sister. While Phoebe was staring between Andy and Prue.  
"Ohhh!" Phoebe blurted out starting to giggle again. This was shortly followed by Piper. As Andy noticed what was going on he walked up behind Prue wrapping his arms around her waist smiling.  
"Are you two drunk?" Prue asked practically laughing herself at the fact that her sisters were making a fool of themselves.  
"Maybe!" Piper shouted while heading off to the kitchen.  
"I think I'll …" Phoebe stated following Piper into the kitchen leaving a very confused Prue behind.  
"Ok that has got to be the weirdest thing I have ever seen …I mean Phoebe yea but Piper! She is so going to regret it in the morning" Prue stated still frowning turning to face Andy.  
"Is she going to be the only one regretting something in the morning?" He said looking into her eyes. This was returned by a serious gaze.  
"Andy I meant every word and just now ….I wouldn't change for the world" Prue answered smiling.  
"Good" Andy said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips as a distant sound of giggling was heard from the kitchen.

All of a sudden the giggling had stopped which had made Prue and Andy weary of what Piper and Phoebe was doing, when Phoebe came running into the parlour.  
"Prue can I talk to u for a second?" Phoebe asked quickly while dragging Prue by the arm to the kitchen. As Prue entered the kitchen she was faced with two very worried looking faces of Piper and Phoebe.  
"Phoebe …Piper ...what's going on?" Prue asked with a not so pleasing tone as she new by their faces she was not going to like the answer.  
" I just had a premonition! ..Of Andy… being….. killed" Phoebe replied quickly as if she couldn't reply fast enough.  
"What! …Where!" Prue demanded with a shocked expression on her face which was then filled with worry.  
"Here …like soon" Phoebe answered.  
"By a demon which I have never seen before in my life" Phoebe continued going into detail. As she was saying this there was a huge crashing noise coming from the parlour as all three sisters darted out to find the demon from Phoebe's premonition who had just hurled Andy across the room hitting a glass cabinet.  
"That's the demon!" Phoebe shouted pointing frantically. But only Piper was taking notice as Prue had raced over to Andy. As Piper and Phoebe dodged fireballs from the demon by freezing them, although the freeze only worked for a while as the demon was stronger than them.  
"Andy…come on wake up! Please Andy don't leave me" Prue stated shaking his lifeless body trying her hardest not to cry.   
"Prue! We kind of need you over here we can't hold him we got to try the power of three" Piper shouted out. Prue stood up not wanting to leave Andy's side but also unable to let anything happen to her sisters quickly ran to their side. As they took each others hand they started to recite the spell.  
"The power of three will set us free , the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free" Each sister repeated three times to watch the demon turnstile round and explode leaving not mark behind. As soon as that was done Prue quickly rushed back over to Andy pulling his head onto her lap as she stroked his head.  
"Come on Andy not now, you got to be strong, don't do this to me" Prue said quietly while letting a tear fall down. As Phoebe and Piper walked over slowly all they did was watch as their sister cradled the love of her life's lifeless body in her arms.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. What Will Happen Now?

**What Will Happen Now?  
Chapter 7**

As Prue continued to cling onto Andy, there was a mixture of blue and white orbs appearing next to Piper and Phoebe which startled the pair.  
Standing high was a tall medium build man with a long golden robe on, as he removed his hood and looked at the scene, Prue didn't even look up to see who it was all she was concerned about was Andy.  
"I have come with good news…." Started the tall stranger.  
"GOOD NEWS!" Prue shouted as she rose up letting go of Andy's body getting angry at the fact that the stranger had said about good news while she was sitting holding her dead boyfriend..  
Piper straight away went rushing over to her holding onto her arms to calm her sister down, while Phoebe just stared at the stranger curious of whether is was good or evil.  
"I am an Elder and were informed by Andy himself that he is dead …but …we can bring him back and in a manor of speaking have to bring him back for what we have foreseen if it is in our concern that he needs to be brought back to save his child" He stated as all three sisters stared at him in shock. Prue then looked at Andy's body while placing one of her hands on her tummy. Looking back at him the Elder knew exactly what Prue wanted. As he raised his arms out a blue light shone from his hands and onto Andy as he slowly began to wake. Prue ran straight to him as he started to sit up slowly.  
"What the …" Andy started frowning confused on the situation. Prue hugged him tightly.  
"Welcome back" She said holding onto him tightly not wanting to let go. Andy smiled at this and hugged back. While Piper and Phoebe just stood there smiling as Phoebe gave a little clap. The Elder nodded and orbed off.  
"Erm … I've got something to tell you" Prue said standing up, taking Andy's hand and helping him up.  
"What? Are you ok?" Andy questioned starting to panic thinking something is wrong.  
"Yea I'm fine look …the reason you was brought back is because I'm pregnant …were having a baby" Prue told him smiling. Andy started to smile himself.  
"What u and me?" He asked getting his head round it and getting excited while Prue nodded. Andy grabbed her and started to kiss her belly.  
"You have just made me the happiest man alive" Andy stated giving Prue a kiss.  
"Awwww! That is soo sweet!" Phoebe shouted. Piper grabbed her by arm again leading her out of the living room.  
"You know I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on you a lot just encase" Prue said wrapping her arms round Andy's waist, hugging him and resting her head on his chest.  
"Don't you think I should be saying that to you since your carrying" Andy responded kissing her head.  
"Yea but I have powers" Prue said looking up at him smiling.  
"Ok you win" Andy said starting to laugh at how Prue always likes argue until she gets what she wants.  
"I always win" Prue said starting to laugh also.


End file.
